


Autumn & Halloween

by GingerEnvy



Series: WinterHawk Week [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Winterhawk Week, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk Week Any Day - Autumn/Halloween<br/>(Yeah I did both. XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn & Halloween

Clint and Bucky were walking around Central Park when Bucky was attacked by a squirrel.

Well, not really it was actually a fluffy tan hand muff, but it was close.

"They hell..?" he muttered, "I thought these were out of style?" he asked Clint who snorted.

"I don’t know, you’re more fashion forward than me," he replied.

Bucky arched a brow t him, “‘Fashion forward’?” he repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, just look at you, with your fancy scar and peacoat," Clint wiggled his fingers at the other man who snorted.

"And then there’s you, with no coat, and likely to get pneumonia," Bucky replied, smacking Clint in the face with the muff. Clint snatched it.

"Let’s be real, I would get it either way, I’m just that special."

"I don’t think ‘special’ is the word I’d use."

"You’re so mean to me," Clint pouted, and Bucky smirked and Clint knew he was in for it. A second later he was flying through the air and landing in a huge pile of leaves with a thwump.

Clint had to swim out of the pile, “You little shit,” he said and grabbed the laughing man’s arm to yank him into the pile too.

Bucky went with a yelp, and soon enough they were acting like children, taclking each other into the leaves rolling around like hooligans, and trying to stuff leaves down each other’s shirts.

They didn’t stop until kids started to join them and then were reprimanded by parental units to stop.

They had to get out trying to suppress laughs and dodging angry glares from parents, but they managed to get out and head for coffee.

The muff lay on a bench waiting for it’s owner to find it again.

~ Halloween ~

"Who are you dressed as?" Bucky asked, "Or are you trying out a new uniform?"

"Ha, I’m the Green Arrow, he’s a comic book superhero, and when I say superhero I mean he had a lot of money and a tragic backstory," Clint said, flipping up a green hood that matched that of the comic book character’s TV adaptions costume.

"Ah-huh."

"And why did you steal Cap’s costume exactly?" Clint asked, looking at the red white and blue on his lover, eyeing parts of him closely, "Like your ass in it though, better than his even."

"Should I be worried?" Bucky asked, amused.

"Maybe, spangles is starting to grow on me," Clint laughed, leaning back on the bed.

"I’m so sure," Bucky drawled, and Clint chuckled.

"Does he know you took his suit?" he asked, Bucky grinned.

"Nope."

"Excellent."

"Okay now, you have to kiss me before we head down, I wanna say I’ve kissed Captain America," Clint said grinning.

"Don’t let it go to your head, Barton," Bucky smirked and crawled over him, straddling his hips and leaning down to press his lips to Clint’s.

"Never," Clint replied against his lips.

They made out like horny teenagers until JARVIS announced that the party was well under way and some were wondering where they were.

When the party goers saw Captain America and the Green Arrow walk in together, needless to say, they were confused.

And Steve was extremely flustered, it was totally worth showing up late.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kidding! One more little tidbit!


End file.
